The invention relates to a robotic vacuum. It finds particular application in conjunction with a robotic vacuum having a controller with a removable portable vacuum, a cleaning head, and an interconnecting hose assembly and will be described with particular reference thereto. In one embodiment, the robotic vacuum cleaner has an internal power source and is autonomously self-propelled. In another embodiment, the robotic vacuum cleaner is also self-propelled, but uses standard utility power. In still another embodiment, the robotic vacuum cleaner includes a remote control and provides semi-automated environment mapping. However, it is to be appreciated that the invention is also amenable to other applications.
It is well known that robots and robot technology can automate routine household tasks eliminating the need for humans to perform these repetitive and time-consuming tasks. Currently, technology and innovation are both limiting factors in the capability of household cleaning robots. Computer processing power, battery life, electronic sensors such as cameras, and efficient electric motors are all either just becoming available, cost effective, or reliable enough to use in autonomous consumer robots.
Much of the work on robotic vacuum technology has centered on navigation and obstacle detection and avoidance. The path of a robot determines its success at cleaning an entire floor and dictates whether or not it will get stuck. Some proposed systems have two sets of orthogonal drive wheels to enable the robot to move directly between any two points to increase its maneuverability. Robotic vacuum cleaners have mounted the suction mechanics on a pivoting or transverse sliding arm so as to increase the reach of the robot. Many robotic vacuums include methods for detecting and avoiding obstacles.
Generally, there are two standard types of vacuums: upright and canister. Uprights tend to be more popular because they are smaller, easier to manipulate and less expensive to manufacture. Conversely, the principle advantage of canister vacuums is that, while the canister may be more cumbersome, the cleaning head is smaller. A few patents and published patent applications have disclosed self-propelled and autonomous canister-like vacuum cleaners.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,226,830 to Hendriks et al. and assigned to Philips Electronics discloses a canister-type vacuum cleaner with a self-propelled canister. The vacuum cleaner also includes a conventional cleaning head and a hose assembly connecting the cleaning head to the canister. The canister includes an electric motor, a caster wheel, two drive wheels, a controller, and at least one touch or proximity sensor. The controller controls at least the direction of at least one of the drive wheels. As a user operates the vacuum cleaner and controls the cleaning head, the sensors in the canister detect obstacles and the controller controls the canister to avoid the obstacles.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,370,453 to Sommer discloses an autonomous service robot for automatic suction of dust from floor surfaces. The robot is controlled so as to explore the adjacent area and to detect potential obstacles using special sensors before storing them in a data field. The displacement towards a new location is then carried out using the stored data until the whole accessible surface has been covered. One of the main constituent members of the robot includes an extensible arm that rests on the robot and on which contact and range sensors are arranged. When the robot is used as an automatic vacuum cleaner, airflow is forced into the robot arm. When one or more circular rotary brushes are provided at the front end of the arm, the cleaning effect is enhanced.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,463,368 to Feiten et al. discloses a self-propelled vacuum cleaner. The vacuum cleaner includes a pivotable arm and a cable to connect to an electrical receptacle for power. The arm includes a plurality of tactile sensors to recognize obstacles by touching the obstacle with the arm. The vacuum cleaner also includes a processor and a memory connected via a bus. An identified and traversed path is stored in an electronic map in the memory. Every obstacle identified on the path is entered in the map. The vacuum cleaner includes a cable drum for winding up the cable. The cable drum includes a motor to drive the cable drum for unwinding or winding the cable. The vacuum cleaner also includes a steering mechanism, wheels, and a motor for driving the vacuum cleaner along the path.
PCT Published Patent Application No. WO 02/074150 to Personal Robotics and U.S. Published Patent Application No. 2002/0174506 to Wallach et al. and assigned to Personal Robotics disclose a self-propelled canister vacuum cleaner. In one embodiment, the vacuum cleaner is autonomous. In another embodiment, the self-propelled vacuum cleaner is powered by standard utility power via a power cord. The canister vacuum cleaner includes a cleaning head module, a vacuum fan module (i.e., canister), and a hose assembly connecting the cleaning head module with the vacuum fan module. The vacuum fan module includes a controller that performs navigation and control functions for both the vacuum fan module and the cleaning head module. Alternatively, the controller may be separated from the vacuum fan module and the cleaning head module, and can be mobile. The vacuum fan module and the cleaning head module each include a drive mechanism for propulsion. The cleaning head module includes a cleaning brush assembly that can be motorized or air driven. The cleaning head module may also include a microcontroller that communicates with the controller.
However, none of the current robotic canister-like vacuum cleaners allow a user to perform vacuuming manually using one or more components of the self-propelled or autonomous vacuum cleaner. Additionally, current robotic canister-like vacuum cleaners do not provide a learning mode in which a user teaches the vacuum cleaner a remembered (i.e., stored) path for vacuuming an area using a wireless control device.